Aircraft may rely on pyrotechnic switches to switch electrical circuits open or closed in response to an ejection or similar event occurring. The switches may be subject to extreme forces and vibration from when a pilot ejects to when an aircraft crashes, for example. When a switch is actuated, the connection may bounce open and closed to ambient vibration or forces. The bouncing may result in the undesirable effect of an inconsistent connection and cause the switch to function unreliably.